Left 4 Dead
by Trunksters
Summary: Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have to survive the world filled with infected and special infected; there mission is to stay alive. Shounen and yaoi. Game and characters aren't mine.
1. Introduction

**Hi, Its Trunksters! My bf and I were playing Left 4 dead 1&2 and after playing the game 2 day's straight, again, I went into imagination mode and drew out my ideas down...of course yaoi lmao. So, I thought it would be cool to draw a script for Left 4 dead with different characters and story line (kinda like Resident Evil) I wanted to make a story about the game with some bleach cast in it. I'm total a horror fan and I love people dying and in pain. (I know sadist much?) So, I made this story and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: Every Author, including me, does not own Bleach. **

* * *

**Introduction:**

Darkness had swept the entire world. Buildings had become ruins and rubble's, cars destroyed and empty on the streets and freeways. News paper's and other items scattered around the ground. In the viewer's eyes, it would seem a nuclear bomb had wiped the entire world clean but, if you asked a survivor, who had witness this horrendous scene, he/she would tell you that it was not a nuclear device or machine; but man.

No...Man wasn't the right word; monster.

It had started a year before December 21, 2012. (**A/N: I know...just go with it.**) The economy had become a crisis's. No jobs were required, therefore, no money to buy food or supplies. It had become the second Depression. After a few weeks, seniors and children had become ill, the virus spreading throughout America, over the sea's than to different countries. The causes of the illness were heavy pollution, dirty water and spoiled food. The people became desperate, seeing out job's to pay for health care and child care.

The Democrats' and Republican's fought in the Supreme Court, helping lower classes to find jobs and health care service, while Republican's only cared about higher taxes and investing banks, cutting half of the people's pay check to build roads and buildings. This anger the non commonwealth and head rebelled, destroying everything in their path. Police force, SWAT, and Military, tried to intervene, but only end in bloodshed.

Urahara Kesuke, Chief of Science of Seireitei Incorporation, in Japan and a few other countries, had seen the people's despair. It had hurt him seeing innocent people caught in the cross fire's of Hell. When sickness corrupted the entire nation for the less fortunate, Keisuke brought it upon himself to make a cure and save many lives, and more. For over a few months, he had created a serum called the Hogyoku. An anti-virus that was injects the body system, destroying viruses and diseases. With the help of his assisstance, Mayuri kurotsuchi and Aizen Souskue; they had tested on 2 humans, who were infected with any type of symptoms. It had worked, but not what they had expected. The subjects had dies within a few days.

Yamamoto, Director of Seireitei Inc, ordered that Urahara's worked and researched were destroyed. He had pleaded to the Director to continue his research and to find a cure. Yamamoto refused and had expelled the man from continuing with his project and was removed from the Incorporation. Aizen Sousuke, was left in charged and continued Urahara's project, without the consent of the old Director. Reading and researching more thoroughly, Aizen added a few more adjustment into the Hogyoku. He had 8 test subjects, all criminals and injects them with the serum. It had become successful, only to find that they had failed, becoming deformed, deadly and extremely hungry.

They were no longer contained, as the 8 infected swept through the Seireitei Inc. devouring every scientist and workers. The infection spread as people infect the other's becoming a feeding frenzy. Many people believe it was the wrath of God and that Lucifer set upon demon's to destroy and decay the world, as god, himself lost faith in human kind. The prediction of the Apocalypse had come, destroying everything and everyone out of existence.

* * *

**Wow, this is gonna be interesting! It got that resident evil sort of twist, but hey, it's cool. I wanted to do Left 4 dead because well, the special infected are totally awesome! Wouldn't it be so cool for Bleach cast to encounter the infamous, special infected? Well, I think it is. lol I'll update the first chapter in a couple of days. So review this intro and tell me what ya think! Later!**


	2. The 4 survivors

**This story, for some reason is going to be my favorite. I just love my little mind how it works but I have to thank my bf for considering, that I should make a story about it, with Bleach. (He doesn't like anime but he support me no matter how weird I am and my obsession of yaoi porn lol) The introduction was a good start, but it would have been better. My mind was filled with idea's, I couldn't concentrate on the intro and my bf's saying," Daddy need's attention" O_o; LMAO, I'm playing, nothing like that.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter! ENJOY!**

**The 4 survivor's**

* * *

The roads with vacant cars and heavy trucks' empty and damaged. The area was a waste land, as a 1970s Grand Torrino, zoomed between the vehicles; a single cig flew out the window, onto the black cement. A teal haired male, with dark shades, drove, while taking a new cig into his mouth. His right arm searching into his back seat for a lighter, he had piles of clothes, bags and heavy machinery. He found his lighter in the small pocket of his many bags and lit his cancer stick.

A song was playing as he drove; High way to Hell by ACDC.

A perfect fucked up song to be listening to in this shit whole, but hey, when did Grimmjow Jaegerjaques give a flying fuck? The earth was deathly quiet, with no honks of horns or people shouting, nothing living as he drove for miles. It sucked, but one good thing about this shit, he got to shoot any mother fucker's that stood in his way.

Speaking of mother fuckers.

Grimmjow stared a head, as a figure was kneeling in the middle of the road. He cocked an eyebrow and took a long drag. He could run over the dumb ass that blocked his path, which would give the dip shit to think about not sitting in a road, but then again...?

The male's foot step on the break to a complete stop, just nearly 100 feet away from him and the person. Grimmjow grabbed two twin silver 45 ACP handguns from his glove compartment. He stared at the person who did not moved or flinched from his spot. Grimmjow sighed, and then opened the car door. His combat boots touched the pavement; the cig dropped into the floor as he tapped it with one foot and closed the door. He walked to the man then stop-midway.

"Hey, asshole! Mind moving out of the fucking way before I run you over?" his voice filled with annoyance.

The man seemed to be occupied with something in his grasp. Grunts and crunches were heard. He stopped and had notice the teal haired man behind him. Grimmjow raised a brow, he had notice the man's clothes were torn and had fresh blood, as he stood slowly. The man turned to face the other, a head in his left palm, his posture was slouched. He looked up; half his lower jaw was discarded showing bloody teeth and tongue. So, he was dining on his meal? Grimmjow thought.

"Man, you are one ugly mother fucker." The disfigured monster discard the head, he had devoured and charged at the other with full speed. With one gun in his hand, Grimmjow raised it quickly before the monster could even attack him. He pulled the trigger then...

BANG!

A gaping hole was formed into the man's forehead; he falls to his knees, and then fell to the floor. Grimmjow removed his sun glasses that were splattered with blood. He cursed. This was his new fucking shades and that stupid bastard had blood covered his lens. He kicked the dead man's corpse then cursed all the way to his car. He got in, and then ran over the body, driving off full speed. It had been a month since the Apocalypse had started. Grimmjow was one of the few that were lucky to survive. He had seen so many blood and gore that it was near horrifying. People had become sick, than died, only till they got up and attack other healthy people, devouring them like they were cattle. Those fuckers were so fast, like they weren't even human any more. No, they are not human's but the undead; Zombies.

Tch. Fucking zombies. Zombies are from movies, not real life. Then why the hell is this happening? He could settle for a flood or large earthquake, but zombies? What the hell was God thinking? He probably watch too much zombie films and thought it would be interesting to see people getting eaten and becoming one of those...things? So what? Grimmjow had seen movies and had played video games to know where and what to shoot. He wasn't complaining, as long as he gets to shoot at something, then he's happy.

He drove for a couple of miles, he spot a gas station into a clearing of abandon trucks and other transportation. He looked at his gas meter; almost empty. He stopped at the station for a quick fill and other supplies. Exiting the car door, Grimmjow pulled out his special Pantera Bicentennial Revolver .44 Magnums. It had a 9 3/4 inch Barrel, weighed 66 oz. double action trigger and a red ramp front sight. It was custom made from the finest gunmen, Grimmjow ever known. Upon entering the run down store, he checked for anything that might still be in the store. Dried blood covered the walls and floor, maggots in open food cans, fly's roaming the ceiling all around. The stench of a rotting corpse filled his nostrils. He had to hold his mouth in order not to gag in this piece of shit place. When he had found nothing lurking in the store, he ransacked the place, looking for food, water and cigarette packs. There was nothing much, but this will make do, till he enter a Town nearly 10 miles north. There might be infected one's there but he needed food supplies to live. When he finishing stocking up the food he could get, he load it in his trunk and slam it shut. He looked for any full gas tank that he needed, he found some, enough to get to the next Town; he would fill up next time. Grimmjow entered his Torrino and sped off.

Shit! He knew he should have stopped at the gas station he passed 3 hours ago, now he was stranded, with who knows what that could try to kill him! He mentally cursed his stupidity. He would have to walk to the next gas station, he could fine and come back to fill up the tank, God this was not his day.

He open the back seat of the Torrino, grabbed two bags that was filled with clothes. He took of his clothes only leaving him in his black boxer briefs. He put on a clean longs sleeve white shirt, and black X-ray cargo pants, he later put a UTG Law Enforcement SWAT Vest and black G.I. Style Jungle Boots. In the other bags were machinery and ammo, he grabbed a pack of ammos into his many vest pockets, and slugged an AK-47 over his shoulder. Two silver handguns strapped in his leg pants, and an Exclusive Tiger CCR Maxx 5.5 Assist folding knife. He shoved Pantera in the back of his pants, and adjusted his dress shirt. He was ready to kill some zombie-bitches.

He walked along the steets of the Town; the sign said Karakura, so that must mean this shit place was Karakura. The area was deserted; papers playing across the road, window's of the stores smashed and broken into. Some windows were covered with boards and metal bars. Cars tipped over or burned, it was quiet, no one in sight as he continued to his destination. He wasn't long until he heard a crashing sound, he turned his attention to the noise and walked slowly. There he, saw two zombies bumping into trash pins and boxes, one was female and other was male. The female had the side of her face, ripped apart and a hole on her stomach. The male looked freshly new; possibly bitten then turned a few hours later. The AK-47 position to his two targets, he got a little closer only to step on some cans. The infected directed their attention towards Grimmjow. Damn! They roared with a grunt and ran eerily fast.

Grimmjow shot the female in the head, the male having time to run faster to the teal haired man, Grimmjow shot both the zombies leg. It fell, but only to crawl quickly. Grimmjow walked over then brought his foot down, smashing the male's head with a loud crack and crunch. The man's eyes squeeze out with blood and some of its brain scrambled from the force of the crush, it stopped its movement.

"That was disappointing..." he said to himself. He had thought they'd be more of a challenge like the others, but the horde's attack in huge waves, so singling the infected out was easy as pie. He continues onwards to the gas station, shooting every, zombie that he came across. He had shot the last one until he heard a loud explosion, then shrieks of roars: The horde.

"Perfect." He grinned then ran towards the sound. The explosion must have been et off my a survivor. It had been a month since he seen another living person, that's what made it interesting. He was onto a freeway bridge, he saw many hordes attacking a group that was running and being attack by the infected. Shots were fired, he saw two people on top of a truck, shooting at the hordes. One was a black haired midget girl, she was shooting the infected like a maniac and a red hair male with tattoos and a bandana covering his forehead, he was kicking and shooting them. Grimmjow knew that they were in dip shit, as so was the other group being attack by the hordes. He decides to help them, he grabbed a pipe bomb and threw it at the group of infected, and the peeping of the bomb attracted some of the infected and gathered, only to be blown up sky high. Grimmjow jumped off the bridge to land on a truck, shooting at the zombies as they came at him. Some climbed and was kicked off.

"Rukia, look! Who's that?" said red hair male.

The girl looked to the direction, where Grimmjow was shooting the infected, "I don't know, but we need all the help we can get." The girl named Rukia replied to her companion.

More hordes had come from the pipe bomb explosion, one single infected stood on top of a building roof. Its face swollen and a. extremely long tongue dangled from its mouth. It roared, as Grimmjow killed the hordes one by one. Rukia and her companion ran to the teal haired male, helping kill the others.

"So what's your name, stranger?" Rukia said, she kicked a one armed female and shot her head.

"Grimmjow! You?" He shouted shoving the other's away from him.

"Rukia, and the red head one is Renji!" She shot back.

"Now's not the time to have a conversation, you two." Renji yelled, upper cutting a zombie. The other male agreed and began to attack. The three were focus on the attack in front of them that they have not notice the monster, coming behind. A tongue had shot out, wrapping Grimmjow's waist and shoulders.

"What the fuck?" he yelled and was dragged up, dangling from the air. He struggled to get released; he looked above him, to see a repulsive monster; its tongue coming out from its mouth, its lower neck and the side of its face swollen and two tentacles forming out of his head, his skin lumped and grayish-green. Grimmjow looked ahead of him as the horde saw him defenseless. Rukia saw the man in trouble as she tried to help the man but the hordes were coming from left and right. She couldn't help him or Renji.

"Shit!" Grimmjow yelled. He was dead, there was no escape.

A Bile bomb was thrown in the middle of the street; the horde had stop attacking and ran to the green smoke bile, attacking at nothing. A knife was thrown; cutting the tongue that Grimmjow was captured. He fell on the cement floor, Rukia and Renji running to him, to help him up. The monster roared in pain and ran off, jumping onto buildings. A figured with orange hair swished passed them running at the horde, Katana in one hand.

"Who the...?" Renji was about to ask, when the mysterious person, cut and slice the horde gracefully. His speed was quick and his skilled with a sword was beautiful. Grimmjow got up from the ground, Rukia holding him up a bit. The orange hair person had finished killing the infected. His back was towards the group of three as they stared at him. He had a black katana in his right hand, a named carved into the steel sword; Zangetsu. The man had a black Volcom Faux Leather Too Full-Zip Hooded Sweatshirt and had Mossimo Relaxed Landmark Boot cut jeans, his shoes were gray converse. He had a Double Holster Leather Gun Belt, that around his slim waist, two small mashetis strapped to his legs.

What shocked Grimmjow, was that he had Orange spike hair and that we was young, merely a teen .The boy's posture was that of a well built young man, he could be mistaken for a 20 year old. The boy walked over to the three, he had a deep frown that Grimmjow notice was out of annoyance.

"Thanks for saving us..." Rukia replied but the Orange haired boy ignored her and aimed his sword, pointing it to the teal haired male.

"Thanks to your little damsel and distress, I had miss my chance to kill it!" The orange barked.

Grimmjow glared. Who the hell does this kid thinks he's talking to? First the kid save's him from that thing, and now he accuses him from missing his target? Well, fuck you too! "OI! Don't be blaming me for you failed attempts to kill the stupid thing and first off, who the fuck do you think you are? Clint Eastwood?" He shot back.

The orange haired snorted and gave a little childish pout, turning away his attention from the trio.

"Whatever. I don't have time to deal with dumb shits like you. You cost me my hunt and now thanks to you, I have to go find the fucker!"

The small girl slowly approaches the new comer.

"What was that thing you were trying to kill? It's not any type of zombie I ever seen." She asked. The man turned his attention to Rukia, he looked her up and down, sighing. Well, better to warn them about it before they encounter it.

"One of the 8 special infected the smoker." He said. The trio looked at him with disbelief.

"Wait...Special infected?" Renji asked. "What's so special about them?"

"Infected that have some unique quality about them. Like for example; the Smoker that you had just seen can shoot its tongue from a distance and that can ensnare its victim, leaving you helpless." He instructed.

Grimmjow snorted. "Bullshit."

Rukia walked over to the Orange hair teen, "What are the 8 special infected?" she ask.

The boy hesitate at first, he looked to the girl and to the males. "The special infected were created in Seireitei Inc, they had been regular humans who were ill. Within weeks, they have started to change into hideous monsters; 8 named for their meaning."

"The boomer, an obese man that vomits radial bile; it attracts hordes. The Charger, a monster with large hand. The Spitter, it spits toxic from its mouth. The jockey a creature that steer's you away from your team. Then the hunter...well you know what that means. The witch and the Tank..." He finished.

"What does the Witch and the Tank do?" Renji asked.

"The Witch is harmless when not provoked, to avoid the witch, walk around her and do not flash any lights directed at her, the Tank a man with incredible strength. That's all I know." The orange haired boy stated.

Grimmjow smirked. "So you gave name's to your little prey's is that it? How the hell do you know so much about this shit?" he growled.

The teen looked at the teal haired male. He stares intensely at the other before walking away, "Because, my father was a Doctor working for Seireitei Inc. and I'm here to kill the man responsible for these fucking beast!" Grimmjow stared at the boy, so his father was murdered from the man who started all this shit. He'd always wanted to know what happened and why did it happen, now he had someone to blame it for, the fucker who started this whole mess had to be alive...

Grimmjow's fist clenched.

"What's your name, kid?" he finally asks. The teen looked back at the others, he than turned around walking away.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**Yay! I'm happy that this chapter turned out so well! It took a while but there you go lol! Review plz and I will put on the next chapter if ya do! :3**


	3. The Team

**Yay! Next chapter of Left 4 Dead is up! I let my bf read my story and when he had finish reading the second chapter he looked at me with a 'what the fuck' expression. He told me since when the hell did I know about guns and what the hell was my character's wearing clothes that had long names and such things! I told him I scanned the internet searching for gun's and he freaked out saying," WTH DO U WANT A GUN FOR?" LMAO you should have seen his expression. I think he may have thought I was going to kill him with it. Oh, yesterday I almost got ran over by a truck when I was walking back home from the store, I thought it would have been funny to call up my bf saying I got hit and hurt my arm. He flipped and came rushing to the apartment. I didn't expect dat, and I told him it was a joke, he yelled at my for being childish and what was embarrassing than being scowled out like a kid, my roomies were there laughing. **

**lol Oh come on! I luv messing with my bf and I am a kid at heart. Well, I look like a 16 year old so, yeah, I look like a kid still. I'm so cruel to the man dat luvs me...heheh.**

**The Team**

* * *

Grimmjow and these new people he had met walked thru the rubbles of Karakura. It was a fucked up day for the teal haired man; his car had just run out of gas, he had to walk is camping ass to the next gas station, then he meets two people who get attack by hordes of infected and he nearly got killed, and finally an orange hair bastard, who thinks he was the shit just because he saved him! Tch, fucking prick.

The carrot top had mentioned that there were 8 special infected, more deadly then the common infected. They had just come upon one of them; the Smoker.

Grimmjow couldn't help the fact he was gazing at the orange teen, the boy's eyes held a burning inferno in them, a blue blaze of fire. He felt the rivalry in the pit of his gut and he loved it.

"So Kurosaki, how did you come into the crossfire?" Renji asked, trying to strike a conversation to the young man.

"I was at home when it started. My father had called me to evacuate the city, taking my sister's and me to safety. He told us a helicopter will be on top of the Ishida clinic, there a friend of my father and his son will wait for us." Renji, Rukia and Grimmjow stared at the boy, as he told his story.

"We got there safely until the hordes came, one of my sister had fallen off the helicopter and I jumped off to save her. She was safely in the helicopter but I stayed behind." He finished.

"Wait, then how the hell did you manage to survive with no weapons on you?" Grimmjow rudely asked.

"Well, luckily there was an ambulance near the Clinic, so I jumped off." He smirked.

"Unlike some people I wasn't nearly killed and had to be saved," he looked at Grimmjow, who glared daggers at him.

"Just shut the hell up, carrot top." He grunted.

"So…what about you three?" Ichigo asked. They walked, kicking the rock into a car; he didn't really care about the other trio. Technically, they had followed him and it had been a while to have human contact so he didn't know how to react, but deep down he liked the company.

"Rukia and I met with the group that we were with, until we got attack by hordes of infection." Renji explained.

"And that's when we met blueberry over there, until you showed up and saved us." He grinned wide. Grimmjow chucked a rock at the idiot red head, hating the new nick name he gave him. Ichigo blinked then chuckle as Renji and Grimmjow threw rocks at each other. He didn't have a good laugh until the Depression start, it was humorous to him. The male's had stopped throwing rocks and looked at Ichigo laughing his ass off, Rukia looked as if the boy had lost his mind, man had the kid not been in contact with human's for a month?

Ichigo stopped giggle for a while, a tear forming in his eye, he wiped it away. The boy's facial expression was filled with happiness...and beauty? Grimmjow couldn't help but blush, the kid looked attractive without his scowl.

"Sorry about that, I didn't have a good laugh for a while" He said with a little grin. Renji grinned back and scratched his head, and Rukia smiled brightly. It wasn't easy in a place filled with zombies and the whole world in ruins, to be a laughing. It was rare sometimes when you are in a predicament; such as the two males throwing rocks at each other, set the mood and comfort. The 4 survivors walked along the path, keeping quiet and aware of their surroundings, they did not want to track another horde. In a dark alley hanging on the building wall, a low growl was heard, but it did not go notice of the four. Red eye's stared at the human's as they walked carefully, studying their movement. When they survivor's passed the dark alley, the creature climbed the building and disappeared.

Grimmjow turned around back to the alley they had passed, he didn't know but he felt like something was watching them, waiting to get one of them alone and pounce on them like a prey. When nothing suspicious came to mind, he walked back to the direction with the other survivors.

"Hey, Kurosaki! Where's the nearest gas station?" Grimmjow asked.

"Two miles down west. If you need food supply you should got to a store..." He told him, as if he was an idiot.

"I don't need food supply. I need some gas to fill of my car. I left it back at the entry way to this shit hole." Ichigo stopped walking; he turned his head to the other man. Renji and Rukia stared at him then to Ichigo.

"You had a car and you didn't even tell us?" He glared.

"I don't need to tell you anything, berry head! I came here to find some gas, and all my weapons and shit are in it." Rukia whacked him from the back of the head.

"You idiot! You had a car and weapons all this time and we have been walking for nothing, with no destination?" She yelled. Grimmjow rubbed his head where it had been smacked by the midget black haired girl. She was lucky that she was a girl or otherwise he would knock her as on to the ground.

"Ya didn't have to hit me, Shorty! And who said anything about 'we'? I'm looking for the gas station and leaving you bitches behind, now direct me to the damn station!" He barked.

Ichigo point his katana to Grimmjow's throat.

"So what you're saying is that you don't give a shit about others than yourself, is that right? Cowards like you make me sick." Ichigo's tone was deadly. If Grimmjow thought this kid was serious, then he would have killed him right there on the spot. He wasn't scared of some pansy ass kid. This place has become a survival, every man for himself, but that's how idiot's like Grimmjow get killed quickly. But he was not, by any means, a coward! Grimmjow glared at the boy and swat the blade away from his throat.

"I ain't a coward, and if you put that fucking blade at me, I'll show you how ugly the world is already at." They stared into one another's eyes for some time, Ichigo lowered his blade.

"Like you can possibly make it any uglier than your face?" Ichigo snorted. That's it! The kid was asking for a beat down! Grimmjow launched himself at the teen, punching him the face. Ichigo was not surprise as he too connected his fist with Grimmjow's both tumble back at their force. Rukia gasp and Renji tried to stop the fight.

"Stop fighting you guys!" Renji tried to hold Grimmjow back, but the other male knocked him off. Renji landed on the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow fist flew to connect Ichigo's face again. Ichigo ducked, and then uppercut ted the blue haired man. Grimmjow head snapped up, and then he glared down, grabbing the boy's head and smashing their foreheads harshly. He then kneed the boy relentlessly, Ichigo coughed some blood as his abdomen was been struck repeatedly. Grimmjow threw Ichigo off him, onto the ground. Ichigo hand was in his stomach, crouching a bit, and then shot back up.

Grimmjow eye's blinked at the speed and could not block the boy as a kick sent him flying a couple of feet. Ichigo ran at him, grabbing one of the man's arms holding it, and then brought his left foot, stomping violently on the man's chest. With Grimmjow's free hand, he had stop the orange hair boy's foot, stomping in his chest, he yank the foot off him. Ichigo fell to the floor, grabbing Grimmjow's hand. The two male's wailed each other with fist, while rolling on the dirt covered cement.

Renji and Ruki ran to the two boys and tried yanking them away from the other. Rukia held Ichigo, he was panting and had blood covering his lips. Renji pulled Grimmjow off the ground, holding him so he wouldn't attack the orange haired kid. Grimmjow had two bruises forming from his lower jaw and cheek.

"That's enough! Stop fighting, we don't have time for this shit! We have other problems on our hands!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo calmed down, she had let go of him.

Grimmjow brushed the red hair away from him, his hand slicked through his blue hair, panting. Ichigo pointed at him, trying to regain his composer.

"If you want to get your gas...then go! I'm going to Seireitei Inc to find my father and the bastard who started it all! When I do, I'm leaving to this shit hole and heading to the base camp!" He yelled.

"You're going all the way to the place that started it all just to find you're fucking Dad? He's already dead! Everyone's dead and I bet that guy you want to kill is dead!" Grimmjow shot back. Ichigo didn't say anything. He was right, is father was probably dead...and that bastard, but Ichigo didn't want to believe it, he had to know if his father was a live. There must be a safe area in Seireitei Inc that his father was hiding in, along with other doctors and scientist. He just had to check and he would do it himself with no one's help.

Ichigo stared at the teal haired male. His face was almost filled with sadness but also with hope.

"My father is not dead. I know it." He turned around, walking away from the group. He didn't need anybodies help. He swore to his sister's that he would find their father and bring him back safely. He had promised.

Renji and Rukia stared after the boy. Grimmjow grunted and walked the other way. Renji and Rukia stared at Grimmjow leaving, not knowing who to follow. They had followed Ichigo.

Grimmjow cursed. It wasn't his fault that he made the boy upset, if the idiot wanted to finding his father and die in the process, then he's not stopping him. He wasn't going to apologize for what he said, because the boy known it was the truth but he had still had a little hope left. He was just a child, so he shouldn't get mad. Grimmjow had lived for 26 years to see the good and evil in the world. People had asked him why he was a cold heartless bastard, and was all ways negative. It's because his eyes are open and he known the truth behind the lies people cringe to for safety. It's not that he is cruel or cold but he hated the fact that people played innocent; no one was innocent. They had finally seen the lies, their world crashing upon them. Depending on themselves, becoming what they were truly is, they were the monsters. Maybe that's what this Apocalypse had come, and how the Mayan's had predict. He never believed it, but here it was...staring him in the face.

* * *

Grimmjow jogged to the gas station, the brat had told him it was two miles away. He could get there in 15 minutes if he ran fast. Shooting every zombie that came in sight, Grimmjow was getting close to the station the area was empty, no zombies and no special infected. He could make it out of here alive.

A low growl was heard.

Grimmjow stopped jogging. What was that he had heard, it sound like someone growling.

"grrr..."

He heard it, he position is gun locating the sound he had heard. He could not see anything. He step back, heading to the station slowly. A load roar was heard.

"What the hell is that...?" He asked himself. The sound was getting close.

The creature was on top the gas station, hiding behind the sign and his prey. It waited till the man step closer to the station. It crouched, like a frog and roared, jumping into the air, aiming towards its prey. Grimmjow spun around, saw the creature pouncing on top of him. They rolled on the ground, my creature on top of him as it clawed at him. Grimmjow's arm was scratched struggling to get the beast off him. He grabbed his Exclusive Tiger CCR Maxx 5.5 Assist folding knife and slashed his attacker. The creature jumped back dodging the blade.

Grimmjow sat up looking at the creature that attacked him. It was wearing a dark gray ripped sweater, its face covered by the hoodie. He could see its teeth stained with blood. Its claws sharpen like blades, it had black shorts that were ripped as well and duck tap around his thighs.

The creature roared, pouncing once more.

Grimmjow swat the monster with his AK-47, and started shooting. The creature jumped back dodging the bullets. Grimmjow ran after the monster that was retreating, into the gas station. He pushed door open with the tip of his gun, his gun in range. He slowly walked into the store. Crunches of glass and wood under his boots as he steps...his breathing became fast, his heart pounding with excitement.

A low grow was detected.

Grimmjow smirked; he was close to his prey now.

The creature observed the man, circling around him to the many isle. It crawled on the wall, slowly not making a single sound to attract the man. Grimmjow looked over his shoulders; the darkness of the store covered half the room. He walk to the direction of the darkness, Grimmjow ranged his AK-47 to the wall. He scanned the darkness with his blue eye's intensely staring. It must be nothing. He lowered his gun then turned around

The beast pounced on to the male's back, both crashing into the isle. The monster tried to bite the man under him, but Grimmjow held out his weapon and the monster had bit the metal part of the AK-47. He struggled to get the creature off him, he heard a low grunt. He looked to see a common infected passing by; it had notice Grimmjow and started running at him.

SHIT!

A shove pushed the beast off the man it was attacking, the creature tumbled. Grimmjow looked up to see his savior, the orange hair teen.

Ichigo, took his NP-34 handgun aimed it at the common infected that ran at them; he shot it in its head. He then quickly focuses onto the other creature.

The creature roared. Ichigo shot at the monster, the creature dodged it and jumped through the ceiling, a gaping hole into the roof as it escaped.

"Shit...!" Ichigo cursed. He looked at Grimmjow who was wincing in pain; the monster hand clawed his arm.

"Good thing you weren't bitten by that thing." Ichigo grabbed the man's arm, ripped Grimmjow sleeve and wrapped it around the wound.

"Don't worry; you won't turn into a zombie." He smirked, Grimmjow glared at the boy above him.

"Thanks..." he said lowly. Ichigo smiled a bit than helped Grimmjow onto his feet. Rukia and Renji came rushing into the store.

"You two alright?" Renji asked.

They both nodded.

"What was that...?" Grimmjow asked holding his right arm, where his wound was at.

"The Hunter." The orange boy stated. Grimmjow grunt a bit, he figured it was something like that. He had almost forgotten the name's the boy had given them. They walked outside the gas station, Rukia helping the older man.

"It's not wise to part one your own...It's safe if we stick together." Ichigo told the teal haired male. No fucking shit.

"What about you? You said you have been hunting those fuckers for months." Grimmjow spat. Ichigo wasn't fazed by the man's rude remark. He and the older man were similar but opposite.

"I scanned my father's documents and came across the test subject; their strength, weaknesses, and abilities. That's how I manage to survive, but locating them wasn't easy. I had just come across 3 of them."

"Typical..." Grimmjow muttered. He sat on a hood of a car; exhaustion swept the teal haired man.

Ichigo sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere with this man, the midget hair girl had pestered him to apologize to the blue hair idiot. After a few hours of arguing and punching the boy, Ichigo caved in and left to find the male.

"Listen, I know we don't see, eye to eye, but you know as well I know, that we can't survive without each other. I'm asking for a peace treaty here!" Ichigo sounded annoyed. So the berry head was apologizing first, huh? Grimmjow chuckled to himself. The boy pouted a bit.

"Fine...I accept your treaty, Kurosaki." he walked up to the boy. He leaned in the teen, a grin plastered on his face.

"Was that so hard to apologize, Ichi?" Ichigo blushed then shoved the man away from him, Grimmjow laughed as the boy was trying to get at him, but Renji and Rukia held him down.

Sigh, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up! Finally! It was hard making this scene for some reason...I think it's because I was getting distracted with...things? LOL not like that pervs! xP so review and tell me what you think I should do for the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Safe house

**Hey! Sorry, I haven't post a new chapter, been busy and I must admit I was being...detained? Er...anyway, I have just finish the other chapter and I hoope you enjoy this one, then the other. ENJOY! :D**

** Safe house!**

**

* * *

**

_Scream. The sharp penetration of cries of pain and horror. The sent of dirt and blood, mixed into the soil of the earth, had filled ones nostril. The endless blaze, burning throughout the city. Dazzling with sheer display. Fear had crept into the depths of ones heart. It tangled around and tighten it's hold, an intense pain dabbed the inner organ. Ichigo Kurosaki, had not experience, or prepared for the horrible scene that the world was under going. He held his sisters, both clutching their hands._

_They ran for security. Ichigo did not want to expose his sisters from any danger or hazadness the world was receiving. His father, Isshin Kurosaki, had inform him of the out come, and had arrange a transportation for his children. Isshin had told them they would meet a college of his, that own the Ishida Clinic. The Kurosaki children had reached the roof of the Clinic. There awaited them was an older man with silver hair, and a young boy no older than Ichigo. They were ushered into the helicopter, and slowly it descend from the ground. The sharp cries of death had emerged, attacking the flying object. The force of the collision had tilt the helicopter. The youngest Kurosaki, Yuzu, had fallen on to the ground. Ichigo gasp as the hordes advance to his youngest sister. Without so much of a thought, Ichigo jumped out from the helicopter. Karin screaming at her siblings. The orange hair teen grabbed his sister, and ran to the helicopter, hordes out on their heal. Karin reached for her fraternal twins hand. She grasped the fragile had, pulling her to safety. Ichigo halted once his sister was safe in the helicopter._

_As it desended up into the air, he could hear his sisters' cries, begging him to come to them. He looked behind him as the hordes cornered him. He glance back to his siblings, smilling a bit._

_Tears ran down the twins eyes, as they took their final breath screaming._

_" ICHIGO!"_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Sweat trickling down from his pores, his breath becoming heavy. He shuddered a bit then sighed. He was dreaming the same scene since he departed from his family. He hated it when the same scene had played in his dreams so many times. His heart had a slight pain, prodding it. His sisters tears and pain flashed in his memories.

His fist tighten around the seat belt.

Ichigo glanced at the other from the corner of his eyes. Grimmjow, the one he came to known less than a day, was driving the car into the misty night. Ichigo observed the man, giving small glances. Grimmjow's face held a deep scowl, his narrow blue eyes focusing on the road. His teal hair slicked back, and a few strains of hair falling from his forehead. Ichigo looked at the man body structure. He was well built and his muscle was seen from his clothing. Ichigo did not deny that the man was handsome, but what made him unattractive was that arrogant attitude and that cocky grin. It just annoyed the hell out of him.

Ichigo tilt his head, resting on the window. He peered at the side view mirror. He could see the other two survivor resting in the back of the seat. The small girl, resting her head on the red head's lap. The two look cute as a couple. Ichigo smiled to himself a bit.

" Can't sleep?" His ears perck from the sound of the teal hair's voice. Ichgio adjust himself in his seat.

" Don't worry about it..." muttered the boy.

Grimmjow snorted.

" I ain't worried. I asked if ya can't sleep." Ichigo didn't reply. Grimmjow didn't need to know if he slept well or not.

Grimmjow could tell the kid didn't want to talk about it. Hell, he wouldn't either if he had some fucked up nightmare, and that was personally his business. He glance at the teen. the kid looked exhausted, but was hidden from that scowl he wore when they first met. He didn't understand why this kid was here hunting monsters and trying to be a hero by rescuing his dad. Why the hell he didn't go to a safe camp? I mean it was safer then walking alone and getting killed. Grimmjow didn't like the confinement, it was boring and they had to obey by certain rules. Besides, he was a drifter...killing zombies was more his style. Though, he had to give credit for the kid for trying to save someone other than himself. He respect the kid's strength and determination.

He decided it was time to break the ice.

" Why're ya so bent on saving your dad, and finding the man who started this all?"

Ichigo looked at the other. He was a little surprise that Grimmjow asked him. He didn't reply, trying to find the right words to explain.

" Because...I made a promise."

Grimmjow arched a brow. " What promise?"

Ichigo sighed, then bit his bottom lip.

" I promised my sisters that I would bring our father back to them..." He looked to the road.

" I don't want them to feel alone without a parent...not again." He whispered the last part. Grimmjow heard this, but pushed the kid into telling him about his other parent. A mother was a hard thing to lose. Especially to a child.

The silence was awkward. Grimmjow was a bout to speak until something ran across the street. His eyes widen and hit the break hard. Ichigo was alarmed, and had woken Renji and Rukia from the rest. The car spun, losing control. Grimmjow tried to straighten the steering wheel. Ichigo held the handle from the car, as the vehicle spun. The car drove off the hill, crashing down below.

" Shit!" The car rolled down the hill then stopped as it collided by a tree. Steam was coming out from the hood. The Torrino was recked from the front and side. A big dent was by the passanger seat where the tree had stuck. Ichigo cringe at the pain from his head. Blood dripping down from his side.

Grimmjow coughed, blood on the side of his mouth. The air bag had crushed the older man's body. He pushed at the bag, giving him distance. Then clenched his stomach.

" Fuck! What the hell happen?" Renji held his head, his arm holding onto Rukia. Her face was in his chest, she looked up and notice that everyone was fine, sides from a few minor injuries.

" Is everyone alright?"

Groans of yes escape their lips. Grimmjow kicked the adjar door open. It snapped off. Ichigo followed after him, still holding onto his head. Renji pushed the drivers seat and crawled out of it, holding Rukia in his hand. They stared at the destroyed car.

" What the hell happen?"

" Grimmjow's bad driving, that's what happen!" Ichigo remarked.

" Shut the hell up, carrot top! Something ran infront of use!" He said defensively.

" Was it a deer?" Rukia asked. Grimmjow spit the blood that was forming inside his mouth.

" Nah, It was smaller than a deer...last I check deers had fur. Not skin." They looked around. Viewing the top hill where the road was at.

" We should find shelter. It's too dangerous to walk on foot." Ichigo whispered. They nodded. Grimmjow open the back of his trunk, picking two heavy black bags and throwing them on the ground. He threw Renji a Model 870 Express Super Magnum Synthetic with a 26 inch barrel with a modified Rem Choke. Holding 12-gauge shells to 3 1/2 inch. He than toss ammo to him. He gave Rukia two hand guns and his AK-47.

" Wow, Grimm. You sure are packing heavy loads." She commeted. He ignored the nickname she had given him.

" I got these from a guy I use to know way back." He said.

Grimmjow open a black case. He placed it on the ground. The group walked up to the teal haired male and surrounded him. He open the case, and Renji widen his eyes.

" Woah..." He muttered.

Inside the case was a Left-Hand Remington Model 1100 Matched Paires (.410 shotgun and a 28 gauge shotgun in Field and Skeet version fist introduced in 1969). A version of the model 1100 inn 12 and 20 gauge guns Field Grade 12 gauge( with 30 "full choke, 28" modified, and 26" improved cylinder vent rib barrels) The craft men ship was beautiful. By the side of the barrels a name was carved, Pantera. (Just like the hand guns he carried.) Ichigo was impressed by the style.

" Wow, this guy must be in for the classics." Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow picked the two twin shotguns and placed them behind his back, where a slot from his vest was held in place. He got up and dust his knees, smirking.

" Yeah, the bastard was good at making and collecting them. He own his own shop and buys illegal weapons from all over the country. Starkk was a cool dude." He grin a bit.

Ichigo cocked his head, by the mention of the man's name. Starkk? What a weird name, but he had talent fo making cool weapons. A rustle was hear from inside the forest they stood by. They took out their weapons, ranging and aiming from where the sound was taking place. Ichigo's black katana was out, slowly walking to the sound. The other's followed Ichigo's movement. They slowly advance to the sound. They could see, the darkness covering their vision. When nothing came out. Ichigo lowered his guard.

A loud screech and a little girl with pink tails popped out. Ichigo widen his eyes, and slashed at the child. It moved back and lowered to the ground. An infected. Rukia walked jogged up to the orange hair teen.

" Ichigo! Are you alright?" She shouted.

" Yeah..." He said. He inspected the little girl on the ground, she was wearing nothing but a white dress with blood stains on them. Her eyes open as the yellow irises surround them. He sighed. Another shriek of cry echoed from the sky, birds flapping away from the trees. The Hordes! Shit! Ichigo stepped back as he saw the hordes running at them. An ambush?

Not wasting anytime, Grimmjow fired at them along with the others. One by one they fell, but more had come. They fought them off. Ichigo slashing at them, as they came towards him and the others. He sliced of each other their limbs and body's. Blood squirt from their body's, painting the grass with blood. The boy's form matched that of a skilled Samurai. Grace, diligence, and stance. A beautiful, deadly dance of the Japanese culture. Blood touched the boy's cheek, red looked absolutely stunning.

" Shit! Theres too many! We got to get out of here!" Renji kicked at a female infected as she tried to pounce at him.

Grimmjow kept firing. His grin widen, as he took pleasure of killing the zombies. He had the look of a maniac in those blue eyes. An infected grabbed his arm, he wrench his arm free and swat the creature with the back handle of the gun. It fell and he stomped on it's head, placing his foot and shot it in the face. The once face was now gone with a gapping hole. Blood coming out of it.

" Grimmjow! We have to go!" Ichigo yelled. The man was on deaf ears as he tried to slaughter the hordes. Ichigo ran at him, and grabbed his forearm. Grimmjow was about to swat, whoever it was who grabbed him. Noticing it was the teen, he stopped.

" We have to go, there's way too many! We have to find a safe house!" He shouted. The older man nodded.

The four survivors ran into the forest. The hordes running after them. More had come in front of them. They shot at them, trying to make a clear path for themselves. The forest was thick, and none could see where they were going. Ichigo had finished the last zombie as he slide the side of it's shoulder. he looked up ahead and notice a clearing. There in the clearing, was a warehouse building. The fence surrounding them with barbwire.

" Up ahead!" The others looked where Ichgio sight was directing towards.

" We'll hide in there!"

" But how do we go over it? There's wires on the fence!" Renji yelled, still running.

" There's no other choice! We have to climb it!" Grimmjow barked. Knowing they would get more injured from the prick wires, they ran faster. The jump onto of the fence, gripping it with their palms as they began to climb. The hordes came running and collided with the fence, rushing to climb and attack them. Ichigo grabbed on the wires, at it pierced his palms. He grit his teeth and continue to climb over the fence. Grimmjow, grab the wires and leaped in one motion. he land on the ground. Ichgio following behind. They help Rukia over the wires. Ichigo grabbed her waist hand placed her down on the ground. Renji was about to climb over, but is shirt was caught by the wires.

" Shit!" He tugged on his shirt. He lost his footing, his shirt riding up his body. He scraped the side of his body. Leaving a nasty gash. Rukia gasp when she saw Renji struggling on the fence. The hordes advance, pulling on at Renji's shirt.

" Fuck!" He squint at the pain in his side. Grimmjow went to help the other male. Ichgio and Rukia shooting at the hordes as they climbed the fence. Grimmjow yank Renji off from his shirt, leaving his body bare and bleeding. Renji clench the wound on his side. Supporting himself on Grimmjow as they quickly ran to the warehouse. Ichigo and Rukia stopped firing and ran up to catch the other two. The hordes finally climbed over the fence and ran faster to catch them.

" Hurry! Their coming!" Rukia yelled. They moved a little faster, much to Renji's disliking. Grimmjow tried opening the door but it was lock.

" Shit! Ichigo, hold Renji!" He toss Renji to the teen. He grabbed his shotgun and aim at the lock. He retched it open, pushing Ichigo and Renji in. They stumbled on the tile floor. Rukia following next. The hordes were close as they reached their hands to grab at Grimmjow. He quickly closed the door once he was in. He put all his body weight to the door, as the hordes pound and pushed at it.

" Hurry! Get something to block the door, damnit!" Ichigo, shot up, looking for something to hold the door. He saw a metal pole and yank it from where it was attached to a pipe. He ran to Grimmjow, pushing him away and slide it between the door handles. Grimmjow let go and fumbled back as the hordes kept pounding. The pole securing it.

" Fuck...that was close." Grimmjow said.

" We can't stay here for long, that door won't last if they keep hitting on it." Ichigo said. Renji gasp. Ichigo and Grimmjow averting their attention to the red head. The wound on his side was badly injured, Rukia clutching the wound with a rag she had found.

" This looks bad! The cuts are too deep, we have to do something!" Rukia cried.

Ichigo stared at the wound and then looked around the room they were in. He looked to see a first aid kit. He walked to the other side of the room and punch the box. Opening it, there was all the supplies he needed. He took of his black Volcom Faux Leather Too Full-Zip Hooded Sweatshirt and placed it on the table. He rolled up his sleeves, and sterilized his hands with hand sanitizer. Not wanting to touch the other with blood that was not his.

" Grimmjow. Rukia. Put Renji on the table. I'm gonna disinfect his wound and stitch him up. They nodded and they carried the man on the table. Rukia placed a clean towel under Renji's head, supporting his neck area.

" Hold him still, Grimmjow." He told the bluenette.

Grimmjow held the other man down. Ichigo grabbed antiseptic wipes and placed it on the gash. Renji buck from the stinging sensation. Ichigo cleaned the wound, slightly patting it. The blood was cleaned off. The wound perfectly sanitized. Ichigo grabbed a needle and thread. He pushed the needle into the flesh, he looked up to see Renji squinting in pain.

" Don't worry, Renji. You'll be fine" He sew the other man. Grimmjow looked at the teen, wondering how the boy knew about stuff like these. He looked carefully at the boy, focus on the wound he was sewing. The kid look calm, and his scowl he wore was no longer forming his lips. The kid was quite attractive that Grimmjow, couldn't look away. His skin was smoothed, his hand gentle as he stitch the wound, his breathing calm, and his orange hair matted against forehead and side of his face. Grimmjow closed his eyes, as he could hear the teen's heart beat. It was slow.

About half hour later, Ichigo wrapped a white bandage over the man's body. He placed pins on the wrapped bandage, holding it in place. Grimmjow, no longer holding the red head, as he rest on the tile floor. His head against the wall, looking at Ichgio.

Ichigo sighed and wipe the sweat the was coming down his forehead.

" It will heal in a couple of weaks. Try not to push yourself too much, Renji or the wound will be open again." Renji thanked the other then rest his eyes. Rukia had slept by a near corner, a sweater covering her small body.

The orange head slid against the wall and sat in the floor. His knees up, as he placed his head between them. Grimmjow kept observing him.

" Where you learn to sow like that?" He finally spoke.

Ichigo looked up and turn to face the other male.

" My father owned a small clinic in our house. I would help him with his patients." He answered the man's question.

" Hm..." Grimmjow looked away and closed his eyes.

Ichigo stared at him. He was puzzled by the other's reaction. He wondered what the man was thinking, but better yet, why was this man here?

" So...what's your story?"

Grimmjow looked at the kid and blink. Where the hell did that come from? He didn't like to talk about it, but seeing how that the kid poured out his story it wouldn't hurt for him to tell his. At least the other two were out cold. It was better if the kid knew. Besides he could tell that the kid wasn't some blabbermouth, spilling everyone's secrets...eh, what the hell?

" Nothing much really...I was at home when this whole shit started." He grumbled.

" I was asleep when it happen, and I woke up hearing something brake into my apartment. I came across with one of those fuckers. It attacked me, but I fought it off." He said. Reflecting on the memory what happened.

* * *

_Grimmjow had smashed the monster's head that attacked him, with his bat. It laid on the floor. Bleeding. Grimmjow shuddered, his breath coming in quick pants. He didn't know what was going on, but he was freaked out when that thing tried to bite him. It's eyes yellow with hunger. He never saw this before. He put his hand in his face, blood smeared his face. He looked at his hands and widen his eyes. He ran to the bathroom to wash the blood from his face. He splashed the cool water, blood mixed into the water sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring at himself. He was shaking, his eyes filled with fear. He shook his head._

_A blood hurdling cry was heard. Grimmjow snapped his head and perked his ears at the sound. He walked back to the living room and grabbed his bat. He open his door, and saw people running around the halls, pushing one another to the exit. He walked out of his apartment and jogged. Smoke was coming from every where, the fire emerged. He finally exit the apartment and was outside._

_His eyes widen._

_Cars were zooming off, crashing into one another and an explosion. People running around, screaming, buildings on fire, and gun shots could be heard. He saw blood and what caught his sight was other people were eating each other. The sight was horrible. The infected looked at him, standing there. They ran towards him, Grimmjoe snapped out from his shock and saw them running at him. He swung the bat hitting them away from him. He ran while they were on the floor, only to shot right back up and run after him. With an immense speed. He ran faster, passing people, cars, and enter allies. He jumped over fences and ran. He kept running, not allowing himself to stop._

_Hours of running had made him tired. He looked around to find any transportation or some sort. He looked at a Grand Torrino, he jogged up to hit and thankfully, it was open. He looked for the keys and found them under the seat. He started the car, and drove off. He looked around seeing people still running. One man had pounded on the window, but was then tackled by an infected. He sped off, he needed to find shelter...and weapons._

_He parked the car in the back of a gun store. He jumped out of the vehical and ran to the back of the door, pounding on it. The door open and he was yanked in._

_" Fuck, Grimmjow. Can you bang any louder?" He man with long brown hair and a goatee said._

_" Starkk, what the fuck is going on?" He shouted. Starkk looked at his friend. The idiot didn't know? Man...Starkk walked into a small living room. Grimmjow followed._

_Starkk sat down on his couch._

_" It was all over the news...people are becoming infected. Saying that the Apocalypse is near...some bullshit like that." Grimmjow stared at the other man. Confused._

_" How are they becoming infected?"_

_" Didn't you witness people eating each other...? The dead walking the earth?" Starkk asked._

_Grimmjow widen his eyes. Holy fuck, was this a nightmare!_

_" You mean to tell me that zombies are inhabiting the entire world?" He yelled, not believe what he was hearing. Starkk nodded. Having no reason to explain._

_Grimmjow was at the least bit shocked. This was all just some messed up nightmare! He had seen this in movies and shit, but he never really thought it would actually be true! He sat on the couch next to his friend. His hands on his head. Fuck!_

_Starkk sighed._

_" Listen...we all knew that the world was gonna end sooner, or later...but I never expect this either. If you want to survive your gonna need weapons, bro." Starkk sat up and walked to the shop that was attached to his home. He open a cabinet door, and grabbed two big black bags and laid it next to Grimmjow's feet. Grimmjow looked to the bad and at Starkk. Starkk grabbed a silver case and hand it to the teal hair man._

_" Here...I made this for you, since I was gonna leave the place...I thought I give you something to remember me by." Grimmjow open the case and inside was the Left-Hand Remington Model 1100 Matched Paires. He looked up at the long hair male._

_" Leave? To where?" Starkk didn't reply. He walked back to the living room. Grimmjow looked at the shotgun adn then to Starkk. He then remembered._

_"...Starkk?" He stopped the other man._

_" Where's Lilynette?" Strakk didn't replay. He turn his head slightly and looked at Grimmjow with the corner of his eyes. His hair covering the side of his face. His eyes were soft. He than walk to the living room, opening a door where stair case lead. He walked up and out of Grimmjow's sight._

_Grimmjow looked confused. Not understanding what was wrong with his friend. He place the case down and slowly followed Starkk. He walk up the stairs, and in the right was a room. The door was cracked open. A flickering light, was seen in the room. He walked slowly towards the hall. He paused. Bitting his lips, he than pushed open the door._

_The room was destroyed. Sheets and feathers everywhere, desk lamps crashed and flickering. Every thing in the room was destroyed. He heard a growl. Grimmjow looked from his right and saw Starkk, his back facing him._

_" Starkk..." He muttered._

_Starkk lowered his head. A gun in his left hand. His body was blocking something moving and growling._

_Starkk opening his mouth to reply._

_"...things happen when you least expect it, Grimmjow. No matter how much you want to fight it and protect someone...it never goes your way."_

_" I couldn't protect Lily..." Hs voice cracked._

_" WHERE LILY, STARKK!" Grimmjow yelled._

_Starkk moved his body, letting Grimmjow witness the thing. Grimmjow gasped as he saw what was once Lilynette. Her eyes yellow, her mouth full with blood. She look pale and hungry. She look like a wild animal. She yanked on the chain that held her wrist. Making a chomping sound. Trying to bite anything. Starkk position his gun towards his daughter._

_Grimmjow witness this and tried to stop it._

_" STARKK! DON'T DO THIS! SHE'S YOU'RE DAUGHTER!" He yelled._

_" SHE'S NOT LILY! IT'S NOT HER!" The gun shaking from his hand. Lily narrowing her yellow eyes._

_"...it's not her..." He grit his teeth. His body shaking._

_It was a long death silence, he cock the gun. Aiming for his daughter's forehead._

_" I'm sorry, Lily..." Grimmjow move to grabbed the gun from his friend. Starkk pushed Grimmjow. He crashed into the wall. He closed his eyes from the pain in his lower back, once he was about to get up, two gun shot fired. Grimmjow widen his eyes, he snapped his head to see Lily and his friend dead on the floor...Starkk's body leaning on the wall, and Lilynette head resting on her father's lap._

_Grimmjow held back the tears that threaten to fall. He screamed from the top of his lung._

* * *

Ichigo widen his eyes when Grimmjow finished his story. So Starkk was his best friend, and he killed his daughter and himself. He had never thought Grimmjow held so much pain and rage over the loss of his friend. And a child dying right infornt of him, as the father was the one to end her short life.

Ichigo notice Grimmjow looked away, a shame of wanting a single tear falling from his cheek. They didn't talk. Ichigo knew that right then...He and Grimmjow were so much alike. They lost someone dear to them, but the only different is, Grimmjow didn't have a motive to protect someone that he didn't have in his life, or try to save. While Ichigo, had his father and sisters. He wondered if the older man had anyone to protect? Was he that alone...? Ichigo stared at the ground for sometime then looked towards Grimmjow. The older male had his eyes close. Ichigo sense the man sleeping, he got up and walked over the other and placed a small blanket over the man's body.

A tear single tear rolled down the side of the bluenette's face. Ichgio wipe the tear away with his thumb. The back of his hand's lightly caressing Grimmjow's cheek bone. Ichigo leand back and went to the oposite from the room. He leand to the wall and closed his eyes. Waiting for the sun to rise...

* * *

**YAY, Chapter done! I cried when Starkk killed Lilynette and himself. I had to make it original, so plz don't kill me for kill Starkk! I know how awesome he is! **

**I was pleased with this Chapter and I hope to get good Reviews! I'll post the next one within a weak! Bye bye~ **


	5. Boomer

**Thank you for reviewing that last chapters, and for my appreciation, I had added the add the 5th chapter. I have notice that the relationship between Grimmjow and Ichigo will not be soon. I have to get them in the mood to have feeling for each other and smex them up. Probably in the next chapter there will be Yaoi. It's too soon for that. I'm more interested in the action then the sex! Lol but for you readers, you are waiting on the hot sex between our favorite Strawberry and Blueberry! I'll try, but you can't rush a good action horror story! Okay now im full of myself... :D**

** Boomer**

**

* * *

**

Bang!

Half of the side of a the zombie's face was missing, it dropped to the floor onto its the concrete floor. Grimmjow's ranged one of his Left-Hand Remington Model 1100 Matched Pairs and shot other infected that were swarming in the warehouse they were hiding in. Ichigo slashed one and blood sprayed from its body. Rukia was on one of the railing at kept shooting each of their limbs off, and then Renji ending their dead-lives.

Grimmjow kept shooting, he didn't know why but when he woke up he felt angry and wanted to release his frustration out on living dead. He had told the young man about his past and now he was angry, his mind sent into a blood lust. He wanted to end every fucking infected on the plant. It was their fault he had lost his friend...no, it was the guy who started it all. Ichigo spoke of the guy who had corrupt the world and its people. Grimmjow grit is teeth in rage and continued destroying the infected.

BANG BANG BANG!

The last infected dropped to the floor onto the other piles of bodies. Grimmjow kick around the bodies, making a path for himself. Ichigo looked through some of the dead bodies pockets, who were workers in the warehouse. Rukia looked around the warehouse, as she stood on top of the railing keeping a watchful eye on more zombies. Renji walked around rooms, looking for more aid kits and some supplies. He walked into a dark room and peered inside. It was dark and he could barely see, he switch on the light and he whistled.

"Woah..." He said.

Inside the room were many tools and weapons. It would appeared to be another safe room and now was abandon. He look around the room, ransacking the entire room. His eyes caught a handle by a near by desk. He grabbed the handle, view the object in astonishment. In his hand was a massive awakened spiked sword **(A/N: it's the same as his zanpakuto, but it doesn't expand.)** The handle was similar to the end of a regular katana.

"Now this is a sword!" He exclaimed happily. He left the room to show the other trios. When he came back he waved the giant sword.

"Look what I found!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow saw what Renji held in his grip. Grimmjow snorted in annoyance, he didn't really care that the idiot red head had found an axes like sword. He crossed his arms together.

"What the hell kind a weapon is that?" The older of the four asked.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty awesome!" he grinned.

Ichigo studied the sword and rubbed his chin a bit.

"That's a zanpakuto alright." He nodded.

Grimmjow and Renji looked at the young teen, not knowing what the other had said. Rukia jumped down and walked over to the boys, and the sword Renji was holding.

"What's a zanpakuto?" Rukia asked.

"It's a sword with its own unique features." Ichigo took out his charcoal blade out from his sheath and viewed it.

"This is also a zanpaktou. Tensa Zangetsu." The trio looked at the sword with display.

"There are a couple of different style and feature of the zanpakuto and was forged by a blacksmith who had created the swords. The blacksmith had made these sword for their rightful owners. It is said that the owners of the swords embedded their names on each zanpakutos, and whoever possess the sword will be protected by their spirit."

Ichigo took the sword from Renji's hand and looked from the side of the blade. A name was scratch on the sword: Zabimaru. Above the name was a small drawing of a baboon and a snake as its tail.

"It is said that the sword and it's welder will be found. I seems that you found your sword, Renji." Ichigo grinned, he gave the sword back to the red head.

"Woah...my own sword. How do you know so much about this?" He asked the teen.

Ichigo blinked. He looked at his sword then to the trio eyeing him.

"This sword and its story, was passed down since generation of the Kurosaki bloodline. My father owned the sword and told me the story since I was a kid. He said that one day I would be the rightful owner, and give protection from those around me." He placed his sword back into his sheath.

Grimmjow smirked.

"You Japanese people and your legends..." He snorted. Renji and Ichigo glared daggers at the older man and pouted at the man's offensive words.

"What?" They both said.

Grimmjow picked his ears with his pinky and averted his attention away from the two angry males.

"You red neck bastard! You American's are all ignorant fools!" Ichigo yelled, his hands in a fist shaking in the air.

"Yeah!" Renji replied.

Grimmjow snorted.

"Who said I was American? I'm German idiots..." He scoffed a bit.

"Fine! Nazi bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow reacted to the racial insult, and retorted back at the other. "Hey! I aint no Nazi! So lay off the racial shit, Jap!" The threes boys looked about ready to kill each other till Rukia interrupted their showdown.

"Calm down, you idiots. We don't have time to be messing around." She sighed and shook her head.

The four survivors began to walk out of the warehouse. On top if the railing a grunt and gurgle was heard. The thing stared at the survivors as they exit the warehouse and walked by the empty roads. It's dead eyes narrowed and vanished into the empty building.

* * *

Renji yawned.

The team had walked a few short miles to the next town. They were a mile short but would soon arrive before dark, if they were not occupied with inconvenient encounters. They didn't feel up to running around and killing, so they tried their best to avoid some of the hordes and other special infected.

"How much further till we get to the next town? I'm hungry and my legs are killing me." Renji whined.

"Not much further. Suck it up, Renji." Rukia said.

Renji sighed heavily. He slouched and dragged his sword on the cement road, making an annoying scratching sound. Ichigo twitched a brow. He wanted to throw the damn annoying sword. He didn't care if it was a zanpakuto, that damn scratching noise was driving him crazy.

Ichigo grunted a bit. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, the man had a deep scowl, obviously annoyed by the sound as well. Though, there was something else that was bother the older man. He had notice Grimmjow had become silent once they left the warehouse and whenever they would ask him something he would shrug or murmur in response. Ichigo thought back of what the man had told him. Was he upset that he brought up the past and had say something he tried to forget? Ichigo frowned.

Renji spot dragging his sword and look forward to see a tuck near a tree. He gawk at the truck and a huge smile spread across his face. He ran to the vehicle. The trio snapped their attention to the red blur and saw the idiot running to a truck.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Oh no..." Rukia palmed her face in embarrassment. Grimmjow rolled his eyes of the idiotic irony.

"A fuckin' Hostess truck?" He said.

Renji smiled as he open the trunk and twinkies fell to the floor. "Guys! I found the twinkies!" **(A/N: LMAO, Okay I couldn't help myself...I had to put it in because of a review inspired me! Thanks Angelchan2012!)** The trio sweat dropped...damn that movie and its twinkies.

The team walked, Renji with twinkies in his hands and eating them as it orgasm in his mouth. He munch on the many sweets in his mouth and smiled. Ichigo had glanced at Renji and chuckled to himself. Damn, where the hell was Woody Harrelson when you need him?

"I hope you're happy with those Hostess, because we don't need a freak with a twinkie obsession." Rukia snickered.

Grimmjow and Ichigo look to Renji, smirking.

"Shut up, and let me enjoy my twinkies." He stuffed his mouth with yet another.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

A ruffle and grunt was heard. The survivors averted their attention to the sound and grabbed their weapons. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and look to Rukia. Rukia nodded a bit then walk to the sound.

"Urahhh..." The grunted startled the shorter girl. She ranged her AK-47 by the bushes. A green substance gushed out and landed on the her shoulders. The smell was bad and Rukia started shooting out of the unsuspected reaction.

"Shit! What the hell is that crap?" She yelled.

A howl was heard.

The survivors froze. Ichigo widen his eyes as he saw what was coming before them. The hordes had come from the attraction of the revolting smell of the substance on Rukia.

"Shit! Start shooting!" With no hesitation they began to shoot at the hordes. All avoided the others and ran to the black hair girl.

"Crap, their going after Rukia! That shit is attracting them to her!" Renji stated.

"Rukia run!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia nodded then ran into the woods. The hordes had followed her. The others ran and shot at the infected one by one. Rukia ran as fast as she could to get away from the hordes. Wanting to get away from the creatures, she climbed one of the trees. One infected grabbed the sole of her foot tugger her off the tree. Rukia kick its head, making a loud snap. She climbed faster until she reached the top. She ranged her gun and kept shooting the dead as they climbed.

Grimmjow saw the girl and the infected on the tree.

"There she is!" He motion to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded, he grabbed a pip bomb. He yelled at the girl, "Rukia! Jump off the tree and duck!" Without any warning he threw the bomb by the tree, he stopped running and so did the others. The pipe bomb blinked distraction the hordes and came rushing at the bomb. Rukia knowing what it was jumped off as the bomb exploded. Rukia rolled down a small patch of hill, and landed by a near lake.

Ichigo and the others ran to the girl's aid.

"Rukia!" They shouted.

Rukia fluttered her eyes open and slowly stood up. Renji grabbed her by the waist and forearm.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Renji asked.

She nodded.

"What the hell happen?" Grimmjow asked.

"That's what happen." Ichigo motion. The team looked up and gasped.

On top of the hill was a man; no, not even a man and obese monster with giant boils and pus forming out all over its body. It grunted and snarled at the four, wobbling away from their sight.

Renji's eyes widen.

"What the fuck was the revolting things?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"A Boomer..."

The team were on the pursuit of the special infected. Once the Boomer had gone from their sight they had begun to hunt the creature down. The chase was tiring but they kept going only until Renji clench the side of his wound, he had forgotten his injuries. He stopped running and huffed.

"My injuries...I can't run..." he panted.

"Shit..." Grimmjow cursed under his breath. Ichigo knelt down on his knees and examine

the other's injury. The wounded was bleeding and had not had the time to heal. Ichigo unwrapped the dirty bandage and set a new one around him before disinfection. The wound was clean and Ichigo washed his hands by a small puddle of water.

"We can't go on. Renji needs time to heal his wound, it looks like we have to camp during the night."

"That's a bit dangerous, Kurosaki." Rukia stated.

"She's right, we are almost their to the town." Grimmjow also said.

"Until Renji slows us down and we get attack by zombies. I highly doubt we have any options. If we camp here, we can be safe and one of use will be the look out. By then, Renji will have a little bit of energy to continue to the next town." Ichigo suggested. Rukia and Grimmjow nodded. With Renji injured the red head will slow them down and would be easily killed. He needed the energy and sleep. Ichigo sat on the ground, and put the first aid kit away into his bag. The others sat down and waited for night to fall.

It wasn't long till everyone started to sleep, besides Grimmjow. He looked into the fire they had made, his weapon close to his chest as he kept gazing into the pit of the red flames. He continued to stare until Ichigo had woken up to see grimmjow staring into the fire.

"Quit staring at the fire like you're going to kill it." Grimmjow glance towards the teen who had woken up.

"Hmm..."He muttered.

Ichigo twitched a brow. Was this guy going to mope and be emo all day? Ichigo scratched his head and shift his form into a comfortable position.

"What the hell is bothering you...you've been acting quiet." He sounded annoyed.

Grimmjow didn't answer as he kept staring at the fire.

This annoyed Ichigo, he got up and flop next to the teal hair male. Grimmjow did not steer or moved when the teen sat next to him. His blue eyes focus on the flickering of the fire. He did not want to discuss with the boy his problem, but it was his fault that he open his past.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?"

"Nothing that concerns you..." He muttered. Ichigo glared a bit towards the older male, he sighed and run his hand thru his hair. The young teen stared at the fire, his eyes soften a bit.

"Are you regretting for what you told me back at the warehouse?" Grimmjow stared at the boy, a little frown on his face. He scoffed in annoyance and laid down on his back, the grass giving his lower back support and a bit cushion.

"Don't be full of yourself. I wasn't thinking that and besides, I don't regret anything." He closed his eyes.

Ichigo snorted a bit.

"Quite with the tough guy act routine, Grimmjow. It's getting old." Ichigo's arm was suddenly yanked. He gasp as his back felt the ground. Ichigo look up to see Grimmjow above him. The older man's both hands beside the teens head. His legs on either side of the boy's hips. Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit.

"What about you? A kid with so much weight on his shoulders? I can tell you're scared..." He smirked, his fingers touching the strands of the orange hairs.

"Maybe you should stop acting like the tough guy, Kurosaki. Instead of trying to help people, why not help yourself and run like the scared little boy you are." His face mere inches away from the other's face. His hot breath caressing the skin beneath him. Ichigo pushed the older away from him. He did not like the closeness of the other male, and this uneasy feeling that he had in his gut. Grimmjow grabbed the boys wrist as they try at his chest. He placed the bond hands by the side of the boy's head.

"G-Get off, jerk!" He growled and struggled from his captors grip.

"What are you going to do? Really Ichigo, if you're not going to do anything, then you should just give up and run. You have no chance, you are in way over your head if you're going to find your father and become a hero by killing off the guy who started it all."

"...S-Shut up...You don't know anything about me...!" He glared at the man above him.

Grimmjow stared at the boy who continued to struggle underneath him. He looked into the boy's eyes. They were the same as the fire he was looking into. The strength, determination, and power. Grimmjow released the boy and sat down. Ichigo was confused from the man's sudden reaction. Just what was the man thinking?

"I was scared..." Grimmjow finally said. i

Ichigo looked to the teal hair man, confused yet curious what the man would say next. He sat up from the ground and looked to Grimmjow as the man looked into the fire.

"I was scared when I had no one and I was scared of losing someone. I'm envious of you, Kurosaki. You have something to protect and I have nothing. You have a purpose while I have none." He narrowed his blue eyes.

Ichigo stayed silent, Grimmjow wanted him to be anyway.

"I always ask myself why the hell I'm still here...There's nothing in the world I want, so why do I keep living knowing that the world is dead? That there is no purpose to keep moving forward." Grimmjow sighed, and ran his hand into his teal hair.

"I always thought by killing those fuckers I might get my answer, but I know now that thats not true. I guess you could say I was only killing them out for enjoyment." He chuckled. "So...I'm asking you are you scared, Kurosaki? That knowing one day you won't gain what you want." He looked into the younger's eyes. Ichigo averted his gaze from the older man, and looked to Renji and Rukia sleeping, then looking into the fire.

"I wont lie to you, Grimmjow. I am scared, but that's normal for humans to feel. You just need the courage to keep moving forward."

Grimmjow stared at the boy then smirked.

"I see..."

There was a long silent when Grimmjow finally said, "If you bring this up or tell anyone I'll fucking kill you, Kurosaki." He warned. Ichigo blinked then laughed.

They continued to laugh until something tackled Grimmjow. Ichigo gasp and saw the man struggling against what looked to be an infected. Grimmjow tried to fight the monster off him.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo got up, another infected came and had block Ichigo's path to help the other. Rukia and Renji had heard the boy's outburst and scramble to their feet, weapons in hand.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow" Rukia yelled, she threw Ichigo his katana. Ichigo grab the hilt of the sword and slashed at the monster that had begun to attack him. He saw Grimmjow still struggle to get the other off him, he ran to the other's aid and slice the monster's head off in one stroke. Blood sprayed the side of Gimmjow's face and on his shirt. He pushed the dead weight off him.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine" He dust of some dirt and leaves. A screech penetrated the sky, the four team looked around the dark woods.

"We have to leave." Grimmjow said.

Another loud cry.

"GO!" The survivors ran into the dark woods as they could hear the hordes coming their way. It was dark and none could see where they were going. The sole of their shoes crunch the soil. Small twigs and branches scratched their exposed skin, as the swift into the darkness of the forest. The chilly fog breathed out from their breathes, and sweat dripped the sides of their faces. They did not know how long they had run, but stop when they reach a near by cliff.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed.

"It's a dead end!" Rukia yelled back.

Ichigo looked around to find something to cross to the other side, he spotted a rusted iron bridge. He then point and shout, "Over there!" They trio looked to see where the teen had pointed to. They ran to the bridge, carefully crossing it until they were all safely to the other side.

Renji cursed.

"There coming. We can't keep running!" He said.

An idea and stuck the teal hair male. He grabbed the bag and unzipped it open, rummaging until he found what he was looking for. In his hand were explosive. Ichigo and the others gawk.

"Where the hell you got those?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh, nows not the time to explain. Help me set them off!" The survivor each grabbed a bomb and lit it. The threw it near the bridge where the zombies and started to cross, the creatures ran to grabbed the bombs that were thrown to them; tugging and pulling until it set off and explode, sending many of their limbs and bridge down into the raging river. They had destroyed the bridge.

"Alright! Woohoo!" Renji shouted.

" Hahaha" Rukia smiled in victories as she clapped her hands together. Grimmjow and Ichigo smiled in satisfaction. The group look to the other side where other hordes screeched and roared, trying to get to the other side of the river, but it was useless. Renji dust off the dirt from his pants and turned away from the scene. He was struck across the face and landed a couple of feet away. He gasp in pain as he landed harshly on his back. The group look to see Renji and pain. They gasp as they saw the being that struck Renji.

The Boomer roared and vomited radial bile at them. The team dodge the vomit that was directed at them. Rukia skid from the dusted dirt, she crouched and look to see the Boomer advancing at the injured comrade.

"Renji!" She screamed and ran at the Boomer. Renji grabbed his massive awakened spiked sword, shielding himself from the monster's attack. Rukia jumped on the monsters back. The Boomer tumbled back a bit, trying to get Rukia off him. Grimmjow grabbed his shotgun, ranging it to the Boomer, but could not since the girl was in the way in the struggle. Ichigo unsheathed his sword and charged at the monster. The Boomer saw this and swung himself around, Rukia loosing her grip and landed on Ichigo. Both collided on the ground, the Boomer open its mouth ready to shoot the vomits from its mouth. Grimmjow shot at the monster, it tumbled back. The Boomer roared and ran towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ranged his gun to the Boomer.

"Ugly piece of shit!" He shot at it.

The Boomer exploded, its upper body missing leaving his lower form. Blood and chunks of fat covered the air landing on the grass and dirt. Rukia and Ichigo got up slowly, seeing the older male defeat the monster. Rukia look to Renji who was in need of help getting up.

"Renji!" She ran to him, supporting her injured friend.

"I'm fine...nothing serious,Rukia." He assured the girl. The two limped tot their comrades. She set Renji on the ground, he winced in pain clenching the side of the wound. Ichigo crouched down and looked at the wound that was bleeding. He look up to see Renji's pale white skin, covered with dirt and sweat.

"You're loosing much blood. We have to get to the next town to a hospital. I'm sure theres some blood pack for him. If we don't get him there, he'll die." He said to Grimmjow. Rukia felt tears forming from her eyes.

"Alright..." Grimmjow grunted a bit. He grabbed the red head and picked him up. Rukia was next the boy, soothing Renji's back for comfort.

"Hang in there, Renji. We are almost to the town." Renji closed his eyes and smirked a bit. He was tired. The team continued to walk all night, heading to the next town. Not knows what awaits the four survivor to their destination.

* * *

**I could have done better with this chapter, but I wanted to get rid of the Boomer. It's the easiest to kill. Lol I couldn't help myself writing the twinkie scene. Lol I need to stop watching Zombie Land. :( Poor Renji, I hope he doesn't die! Hang in there Abarai! Review and see what happens! Will Renji make it? Will Ichigo and Grimmjow finally make out and stop teasing the readers? Review and find out till next time! ;D**


	6. St Mary's Hospital

**Hey, sorry about not posting, been busy lately and took a few weeks off from writing. A lot of things has happen but right now lets get on with the story. I don't have time for meaningless words and you probably would agree with me.**

**St. Mary's Hospital**

**

* * *

**

They ran, ran every corner and hall. Trying to escape the creature who was after them. Their breathes in short pant. Cyan eyes widen with fear, sweat trickling down his brow. Hands tightening blood packs, for dear life. Gunshots were heard throughout the corridors as a young women kept shooting trying, to hit the creature that was after them with wicked claws, and tangle mass of hair. It screamed and wailed at them. The two survivors came to their destination, banging on the double doors. Screaming and demanding to be entered.

Grey eyes widen as the creature with glowing red eyes spotted them, running at them with arms extended. Breath caught into their throats, and eyes screwed shut.

Dead silence.

* * *

The four survivors walked down the empty town, the streets and buildings were all abandon. The trees, plants and grass were left unnourished as there was no one insight in this death little town. Ichigo stopped walking and looked at the scenery before him, he could only see gas stations and small convenient stores and suburban homes, not a hospital insight. Ichigo frown, he needed a steady hospital with supplies for his injured friend. If he could not find one, Renji would die of blood loss. Grimmjow held the red head and propped him on his shoulder, the man was pale, sweat coiling from his skin and pain shot thru his side wound. The gash on his side rib was badly injured, also bruised. No thanks to the Boomer who had re-open his wound and struck him against a tree with such force. The gash was deep under his rib cage, as those long thick bob-wires pierced thru him and slashed him as he was being tugged from the hordes while he dangled from the fence. Thank god Grimmjow saved him and Ichigo who knew a thing or two about wounds.

As they walked, Grimmjow notice how frustrated the young teen was becoming. Looking around trying to find the hospital to save a member of their team. The boy would run to stores and homes to find anything. Ichigo ran up to a small drug store and peered inside, he looked around and notice it was clear of no infected. He smashed the window open with the back of his sword's handle and unlocked the door and entered.

Grimmjow was becoming annoyed from Ichigo's behavior. The kid was making so much racket and running off on his own to find medical attention for Renji. The kid was knocking down the isle and making so much noise it could attract the zombies to them. With a deep sigh of annoyance, Grimmjow set Renji by a near porch and ordered Rukia to watch over him while he check up with the young male. Rukia nodded understanding the tension and sat next to Renj supporting him. Grimmjow marched to the drug store and walked in seeing a fuming strawberry ready to snap.

"Kurosaki." Grimmjow replied, but the boy did not listen to him.

Ichigo continued to search and ignored the teal hair male. Grimmjow brow twitch and growled out,

"KUROSAKI!" The boy was on deaf ears, and Grimmjow was getting pissed off. He walked up to the boy and yanked him on his forearm.

"Listen to me when I'm talkin' to ya!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" The teen snapped. Grimmjow looked into the boy's eyes. He could see those brown eyes filled with frustration and on the verge of tears, but were holding back.

"Stop making too much noise, you're gonna attract those damn things to us!" Cyan eyes looked at brown ones sternly. Ichigo looked into those eyes and nearly choked, he wouldn't cry in front of a man. Ichigo had seen so much death that it hurt him, he kept praying to God, wishing his family was okay. Every time he would see someone die, he would think back and say, ' If that had been my family…what would I do?' He didn't want to imagine his Dad or his sisters in those situation. It hurt and he wouldn't handle it…not alone.

Ichigo swallowed back a sob and didn't know that he had been holding his breath. He exhale with a shudder and looked away from the man that held his arm.

"Let go…please" He whispered. Grimmjow stared at the boy then slowly released him, his eyes never leaving the boy's face.

"Mind telling me what's yer problem?" He asked. Ichigo shook his head and resumed looking for medical supplies. He had found pain killers, and some disinfected wipes. Ichigo grabbed the supplies and ignored the older man and walked to Rukia and Renji. Grimmjow stared at the boy and sighed and ran his hand into his teal hair. He walked out of the pharmacy and with the others. Ichigo kneeled down to Renji's level and propped open some pain killers and open a bottle of water.

"Here take these, it will ease the pain." He said, and placed it in the other's waiting mouth. When he took them Ichigo placed the tip of the water bottle to Renji's dry lips and the red head drank it greedily, some spilling on his chin and shirt.

"Thank you…" He said. Ichigo nodded and sat up.

"We have to keep moving, it would take us a day or two to reach a city with a hospital near by." Ichigo said.

"You're kidding? Cities are swarming with infected. It's suicidal." Rukia said.

"I know, but where are we gonna find a hospital that has supplies for Renji? He lost a lot of blood and we need to get him some blood packs or he dies. There is no other option we have, Rukia." Ichigo baritone voice pierced the girls ears and she lowered her eyes.

"No." Ichigo, Rukia and Renji looked up.

"We don't need to go to any cities." Grimmjow said.

"What are you talking about? Renji is dying and we have to get him there." Ichigo barked.

"We don't have to travel to another city for a hospital." Grimmjow replied again and threw a pamphlet to Ichigo's feet. The teen looked down and saw what was on it.

**St. Mary's Hospital.**

Ichigo looked up to Grimmjow and a wide grin was plastered on his face.

* * *

The four survivors walked down a dirt covered road, the hospital was on top of a hill surrounded by woodland trees. They had walked for a mile, hiking up to the top. Grimmjow had Renji onto his back while Rukia in the back of the pack and Ichigo in front protecting them.

"We're almost there." Rukia said to Renji, then man gave a weak smile and rest against the teal hair male's shoulder.

Grimmjow looked over to Rukia who had a small smile forming her lips and her eyes filled with passion and caring for the other male. If he hadn't know, he would guess the girl loved the idiot red.

"Once we get there, we have to be on guard for infected. Rukia and I would go first while to check if its clear." He said to man. Grimmjow nodded and walked a little faster to keep up. They were almost there to the hospital, Ichigo could see a clearing and a large iron fence surrounding the building. The hospital was 10 stories high and at least 12 acres long, it had an English touch to it, the building made of red bricks and plant vines touch the wall sides. (It looked something out of a horror movie.)

"Creepy…" Grimmjow mumbled to himself, but was heard to the trio around him who nodded in agreement. The ST. Mary Hospital sign creaked back and fourth from the picket fence. The name shaded out from the sign, with blood smeared on it. They walked in front of the double iron gates which the bars were bent and could easily fit a single person. Ichigo nudge his way between the iron bars and pulled out his gun, looking around for any infected or special infected. Ichigo stopped walking and was against an abandon mercy hospital vehicle and crouched down. He poked his head out to the side and saw several infected limping and walking around. Ichigo ushered Rukia, which she soon followed after and crouched down next to him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We got some infected out there.." He said.

"How many are there?"

Ichigo looked again, "About 15 at the most…"

Rukia cursed a bit, and looked over her shoulders to see Grimmjow and Renji by the fence hiding by a near by bush.

"Grimmjow won't be able to run fast with Renji as dead weight, so you and I have to go first and start clearing the path for them." Rukia explained. Ichigo smirked and nodded.

"That's what I was thinking." He pulled out his sword, and Rukia taking out her AK-47. Both stood up and made their appearance to the common infected, which they whipped around and grunted and ran at them. Ichigo and Rukia ran straight towards them, Shooting and slicing their way. Not living one alive.

Rukia shot the last zombie in the head, as it glide on the brick wall leaving a streak stain of it's own blood. Ichigo had just finished, his sword impaled on the infected skull as he twist his blade out.

"That's the last of them." Rukia said. Grimmjow came to view with the other male on his back, as he walked to the other two.

"Took you long enough, my back is becoming sore." He sneered a bit.

"More were coming, guess I didn't count how many they were." replied the orange hair boy.

"Come on, we don't have much time. It's getting dark." Rukia said as she looked up at the sky then to her teammates. They nodded and head inside where they block the front door. Once inside, Grimmjow set a tired Renji onto the ground carefully. He looked around to looked at the deserted building.

"Place gives me the creeps…" He whispered.

Ichigo walked up to the older man and also looked around, he spotted at wheel chair they could carry Renji. Grimmjow notice the tangerine hair male walked to the wheel chair and strolled it to the unconscious male. He began to pick up Renji's leg, not having to ask Grimmjow came over and picked the other's upper body and placed the red head on the wheel chair.

"There, now you don't have to carry him." Ichigo smirked a bit. Automatically, Grimmjow's hand went to his lower back and rubbed on it. Damn, he felt old already.

The team began to walk around the building, their guns in range passing many corridors. They spotted a surgical room, and ran to it with Rukia strolling the red head. They open it to see the room empty, but had medical equipment the orange boy needed. The two males set Renji on the table. Ichigo grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the man's shirt, revealing tribal tattoos. Ichigo grabbed the supplies he needed and sanitized his hand and placed latex gloves on. Ichigo removed the bleeding bandage, and blood gush out.

Renji grit his teeth and sweat pored out.

Ichigo pulled out a clean needle and a bottle of morphine. He then injects the morphine in one of Renji's forearm, inserting the needle in his blood stream. Renji pain face washed away and his breath lacked. Ichigo began on the wound to disinfect it and clean around the gashes. He began the procedure. **(A/N: I'm not good with medical stuff, but at least I tried.) **

It too at least two hours to stitched back Renji, but all they need was a blood pack, the man was death pale and needed blood in his system, his blood cells weren't quick enough to make more, and it would take a weeks for Renji to be back on his feet, which Ichigo didn't have patients for. The group sat around, exhausted from the ordeal. Ichigo's head leaned against the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to get blood for the man. He might not be able to live for so long and Ichigo did his best to try to close the wound. He had to make a decision.

"We need to get some blood pack for Renji." He whispered. Rukia and Grimmjow looked at the young male, they didn't say a single word and waited from the kid to continue.

"There has to be some blood packs storage somewhere around here. My guess is the basement where all of it is in a freezer." He finished.

"Do you know what kind we need?" Rukia was the second to reply.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know…"

The trio sulked for a bit, Grimmjow propped up his head and sighed.

"Then we'll take all of them…" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. The teal hair male stood and looked at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Rukia and I will get the packs, you just need to find out which blood type Renji is. You know how to determine this, do you?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Tch. You're talking to a kid whose father is a doctor. You think my old man wouldn't teach his son about this?" He smirked to himself, albeit cocky.

Grimmjow grin and slung his shot gun on his shoulder.

"Alright, we'll get your blood packs." He nodded to Rukia, who got up and cocked her gun.

"Lets get this shit over and done with." She growled a bit.

* * *

Grimmjow and Rukia had left Ichigo, taking care of their injured comrade, while they set off to find the storage room filled with many types of blood. They walked for what seems like hours, but was only minutes. They headed down some stairs and looked room to room to see if there weren't any infected inside the hospital, it was deathly quiet and they could hear their own heart beat beating.

"Damn, this place is really creeping me out." Grimmjow said. Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, like some silent hill shit." Rukia said.

"Yeah."

"Ichigo said that it might be in the basement were they storage most of their medical supplies." She said looking at Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I'm wondering if there's a map or something that can locate us to it." He said looking around as they continued to walk. Rukia looked out the window, she could see the sunset setting. It was late, and darkness will soon swept the entire hospital leaving only Grimmjow and herself defend less in the dark with just small flash lights.

"Its gonna get dark…" She said, Grimmjow nodded and turn on his light as well as Rukia. They looked around the walls smeared in bloodstains, papers and writing. Rukia squint her eyes as she saw a bulletin bored, she ran to it with the older man tail her. She shun the light to it.

"The map to the hospital!" She chirped. Grimmjow peered over it, looking for a the blood storage room. There he saw it. Just like Ichigo said. It was in the basement stored away, but they needed a way to get there. He scan the map, and he saw there was an elevator that led to the basement. He looked over it one more time.

"Okay, now I know how to get there." He said and motion Rukia to follow him. They set off to find the elevator, running down the hallway and making a couple turns and corners. Down the end of the hall Grimmjow can see the elevator.

"Up a head! There it is!" He exclaimed.

They halt and walked to the elevator shaft, Grimmjow and Rukia pried open the elevator door, the sound breaking as it open. The two looked thru it, empty as the elevator shaft was above them, he looked down at the dark bottom pity, traction cables in the way.

"It's down there…" Rukia said. Both looked at each other then Grimmjow gestured to the petite women.

"Ladies first."

The two climbed down , holding on the thick cables that held them as they descend to the bottom. Rukia looked down, not being able to see the ground. She grabbed a night stick from her pocket, racked it on her knees and dropped it to the grown. The green light expand, giving the two to see the ground. As they climbed down, a creak was heard throughout the shaft, Rukia looked up, wondering what that noise was. Grimmjow looked at Rukia and then stopped to listen for the sound. It creaked again, and Grimmjow looked up to see the elevator above them.

The traction steel ropes raise and lower the elevator car and looped around the sheave that hoist the car, cable rotated from Grimmjow and Rukia's movement, causing the steel ropes to move back and forth on the sheave, and which the rusted old cable barely supporting the weight of the two and the elevator car.

Grimmjow and Rukia looked at one another, then to the car.

Rukia griped the cable she was holding a bit her lips, whispering, "Move." They quickly move to the bottom, the rusted cables snapped and the cart come crash down. The edges of the elevator car skid on the wall, sparks coming out. Grimmjow looked up as the car came quickly, if they didn't hurry they would be flat as a pancake.

"Hurry!" He shouted. Rukia looked up and widen her eyes, she looked down, they were about a few feet off the ground but they could make it if they jumped.

"Grimmjow! Jump!" She shouted, the man nodded and let go of the cable, along with young girl who fell down. They landed on their sides, and looked up to see the car moving down fast. Grimmjow and Rukia sat up and tried to pull the elevator door open.

"PULL HARDER!" Rukia yelled.

"I AM!" They pulled, using every ounce of their strength to pry open the door, the elevator car came down a few more feet to them, Rukia looked up and gasped. The door open, and Grimmjow pushed themselves to safety, the cart landing hard on the ground. Rukia looked over her shoulders to see the damage of the elevator that nearly killed them. She sighed in relief. Grimmjow got up from the tile floor and patted his shoulder and pants, Rukia got up and coughed a bit.

"Damn, looks like we are gonna find another way out." He said.

Ichigo snapped his head to full attention, he had heard a loud crash. He didn't know what it was but it wasn't good. He had wondered if his team was alright, tempted to go out and see what was happening but he couldn't leave Renji alone. He took a deep breath and exhale, he closed his eyes and resume taking some of Renji's blood with a clean needle. He looked at the red head face who was completely relaxed. Though, he was alright the man needed blood. Otherwise he would feel nauseated and weak.

Ichigo brought a wet cloth to set on the man's forehead. He smiled weakly to himself.

"Don't worry, Renji. Grimmjow and Rukia are going to get you what you need. Just hold on." He whispered.

The man stayed still, his breathing was heavy and Ichigo walk to the door, peering out from one of the small window class looking around. He hoped that they were alright, a

D that they would come back safe to him.

"Be careful…you guys."

**TBC.**

* * *

**Tis good! I will stop here for now. It was hard making this scene, especially the medical crap and elevator scene. Damn, I'm not good but it will make do…I guess? Please Review and tell me what you think? 'til then, bye**


	7. The Witch

**Thanks for reviewing, readers. I'm quite busy so this story is going to be short. I'm sorry.**

**Let's continue.**

**The Witch**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo placed a wet rag on Renji's forehead. The older man was sweating and gritting his teeth in pain, his body was becoming cold and he looked tired from blood loss. Ichigo trace the tribal tattoos with the rag on his brows. He frown and sighed. Grimmjow and Rukia had left to find blood packs for the red hair, and time was of the essence. Ichigo had figure out the older male's blood type. It took some times to analyze it, but a few experience from the small clinic his father own and the teaching paid off. He checked twice to make sure he was right, and Renji's blood type came out the same. Once Grimmjow and Rukia came back from the basement, he could give Renji the right blood pack and he would be fine for a couple of days.

Ichigo look at the double doors the two had left and sighed. He look back to the red hair male, "Hold on, Renji." he whispered.

Grimmjow shot the zombie directly to the head. The monster fell to the floor with a thump. Rukia and the teal hair man walked around the cold and dark basement. Being careful of their surrounding with their guns in range.

Grimmjow look to his companion who had a determine feature. She was compelled to complete the mission and rescue her fallen friend. The girl held feeling towards the red hair man, which Grimmjow would have guess since she never left his side and was comfortable around the other.

"You must be really worried about him, huh?" He decided to make small talk to call her nerves. Rukia glance at the older one, she nodded a bit.

"Yeah..." She mumbled.

"So...you and Renji...?" He trailed. Rukia blushed and frown, looking away at the blue hair bastard.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" She muttered. Grimmjow raise a brow in amusement. So the chick did have a thing for the idiot red? Heh, cute.

"Nothin'..."

Rukia glared at the taller male. "Doesn't sound like nothin'." She muttered in annoyance. Grimmjow chuckled a bit. The girl was in denial of her feelings. They continued to walk, both not continuing there short conversation. Rukia grip her gun and narrow her eyes, the light from her gun shining her way around the underground basement. The sounds rubbles and paper were crunch from the sole of their shoes. Lights flicker from the dark halls, and gurneys topple over or to the side. The leaky pipes trail to the end of the halls where the light flickers. A sob echo around them.

Grimmjow halt his step.

"Did you hear that?" Rukia looked around trying to catch what the other heard. Another sob and whimper was hard. Rukia looked at the male, and Grimmjow tighten his grip. They walked carefully towards the sobbing sounds.

The cry was getting louder, they were close. The stop near a door, the sobs were coming from behind the door. Someone was in there. It sound like a woman's cry. Grimmjow grabbed the door knob, but a hand stopped him.

"Wait! What if it's one of the infected?" Rukia whispered.

"And what if it's someone trap inside?" Grimmjow restored. There was a possibility a survivor was alive and needed help. Rukia let go of the wrist and allowed the other to turn the knob. Grimmjow slowly open the door and peered through the darkness. The sobs continued.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Grimmjow asked, he couldn't see from the darkness. He grabbed a flash light, and looked around the room. The sobs continued, not answering the man. Grimmjow spotted a woman from the far corner with her back against them.

"Ma'am?" He said again, the woman whimpered. She was wearing nothing but a pair of undergarment and ragged sports bra. Her hair had red highlights. Grimmjow shun the light to get a better look at the women. "Ma'am"? He said again. The woman began to growl, slowly rising.

"Grimmjow." fear was in the girl tone. The woman's growl became fierce. The light were still on her, as she spun. Grimmjow widen his eyes. The woman and glowing red eyes, and her hands were long and sharp, covered with blood. The woman wailed at them, extending her arms while she sprint towards them. Grimmjow quickly closed the door and pushed against it. The women began to pound on the door, screaming and wailing.

"Grab something to bolt the door!" He yelled. Rukia reacted and grabbed a nearby gurney and placed it against the door. The women kept pounding, until her hand shot out thru the door. Grimmjow looked at the long boney claws and backed away. The witch shot out from the door, and aimed for her prey. Rukia and Grimmjow raised their guns and fired at the women. The witch seemed to run pass the bullets, some shot her thru the legs, thighs, and arms.

"Shit!" Rukia shouted, as the woman screech.

"C'mon!" Grimmjow grab the girl's wrist and both started sprinting down the hall, with the witch right on their heals.

"Keep running!" Rukia shouted. Grummjow cursed as the ran down the hallways, and trying to ditch the monster that was chasing them. He grabbed one of his handguns and aimed at the creature. This only made the witch angry, eyes glowing red and the intent to kill the one that disturbed her.

"Fuck! The bitch wont die!" Grimmjow yelled.

Rukia looked up a head to see steel double doors. "Grimmjow! Up a head!" She pointed. Grimmjow look a head. They ran to the door, trying to open it but was locked.

"Fuck!" Rukia cursed loudly. The wailing was getting closer.

"Hurry! Open the door!" Grimmjow yelled. The witch turn the corner and saw her prey. Eyeing the teal hair male and petite women trying to wrench the ajar door. The witch screamed and ran at them. Rukia's eyes widen with horror, trying to open the door.

"GRIMMJOW!" She screeched. Grimmjow look to see the witch coming. He growled and took out his handgun and shot the handle. He kick open the door and pushed him and the girl inside, and block the witch from entering. The witch pound at the steel doors, leaving small dents.

"Find something to block the damn door!" He shouted, and put all his strength to the door. Rukia looked around a piled anything heavy against the door. Once the door was secure, Grimmjow backed away and flopped on the floor. The pounding never stopping.

Both panted from exhaustion of the chase.

"Fuck is that thing?" Grimmjow gasped for hair. Sweat trickled from his brow.

"I don't know...*pant* but what ever it is...*pant*...it doesn't look happy." Rukia finished.

Grimmjow got up from the floor and dusted off the dirt from his pants. He looked around his surrounding, it looked like storage room. He set sight to a door. "Rukia." motion the girl to the door. They walked towards while the teal male open it and peered inside. It was stairway leading up and down.

"Do you think the storage room is down there?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure..." He said honestly as he walked down the stairs. Rukia followed the man as the descend down the dark stairway. It didn't took them long to reach the end. They open the door and look to see another hallway. This one was narrow and pipes were leaking with water and steam.

"Let's hurry, we don't have much time." Grimmjow said. They jogged down the hall, turning every corner until the spotted their destination. They bang against the door and bust it open. They aimed their guns around to check for anything suspicious. Once it was clear, Rukia gather up the blood packs.

"How many do we need?" The older man asked.

"There are four recipient; O, A, B, and AB! They have to be labeled." She stated.

"O-okay." He hesitated. (A/N: Da fuck...I'm medical stupid so I don't really know. That's why I aint becoming a doctor. My major is in engineering and technology. Also, drawing and writing! :3 )

Rukia place the pack into a black duffel back and slung it over her shoulder, "Let's get back to Ichigo and Renji." She said and Grimmjow nodded as they exit the room and head back to the others.

* * *

Ichigo looked outside the widow. It was raining heavily and the sky was grey. He looked back at his sleeping friend and wonder what was taking the others. Maybe they come across more infected...or worse, one of the special infected. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and frown. "No, they're all right..." muttered to himself and kept a positive attitude. He gazed back outside the rain.

The rain was heavy. A foot stomped on the muddy waters, and stopped near the front gate of the hospital. The figure look to it's surrounding and continued walking towards the hospital of death.

Grimmjow and Rukia walked back from the deserted halls of the hospital. They were close to Ichigo and their injured friend. Rukia small smile was on her face. They had want they needed and were going to save Renji.

"Hurry!" She said, as they jogged down the hall. When she turn the corner she halt and her smile diminution. There standing in the middle of the hall was the creature. Her hair covered her face, as she growled. Grimmjow and Rukias' eyes widen.

Her growl was louder as she screeched and came sprinting at them, her arms extend and her claws sharp and deadly.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed, and picked up his gun to aim at the creature. The witch swat the weapon away and slash Grimmjow across the face. Grimmjow fell to the ground and the witch aiming to finish her prey. Rukia shot her AK-47 at the creature. The witch glared and set sight on the other as she ran to Rukia.

"Rukia!" Grimmjow shouted. The creature slash at the petite girl, which Rukia dodge with each attack that was given. She ducked when the claw came to her head, and side swept the creature to the ground. The witch landed to a few gurneys and wheelchairs. Rukia ran to Grimmjow's aid and picked him up.

"Hurry!" She beckoned the other. Grimmjow wince, his head dizzy from the blow he had received to the head earlier. They jogged down the hall, quickly knowing the creature would come after them. Enraged, the witch threw the gurneys that were on top of her. She looked around to see what direction her prey went and screeched when she saw them.

Grimmjow looked behind him and saw the witch come after them again. Grimmjow cursed, they kept firing at the monster as they ran to the infirmary. The witch dodged, her arms wide open and they scratch either sides of the wall tauntingly as she ran at them. They ran, ran every corner and hall. Trying to escape the creature who was after them. Their breathes in short pant. Cyan eyes widen with fear, sweat trickling down his brow. Hands tightening blood packs, for dear life. Gunshots were heard throughout the corridors as a young women kept shooting trying, to hit the creature that was after them with wicked claws, and tangle mass of hair. It screamed and wailed at them. The two survivors came to their destination, banging on the double doors. Screaming and demanding to be entered.

Grey eyes widen as the creature with glowing red eyes spotted them, running at them with arms extended. Breath caught into their throats, and eyes screwed shut.

A hand shot out and pulled the two survivors in the room and quickly closed the doors. Once in, Grimmjow, Rukia, and Ichigo pushed a heavy desk against the door. The witch slam against the door, pounding and clawing. One of the door windows were smashed, and her arm shot thru, clawing air. Ichigo flinched a bit.

"Fuck! What the hell is that thing! It wont die!" Grimmjow shouted, his gun ready once the witch enters.

"We're trap!" Rukia yelled, fear in her voice. The witch continued to pound and pushed the door open. They knew the door wouldn't last and any minute they had to prepare for the worst. Time seemed to pass and the survivors waited. Ichigo had his katana tightly grip in his palms, and a sweat roll down his forehead. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, and ready his gun.

Foot steps were heard from the hall at they tapped against the once polish floor. A childish whistle escape thin lips. The witch stop pounding on the door, and looked over its shoulder and growled at the unexpected guest. The said unexpected guest halt, leaving some distance between the witch and the person.

"Well, well...what's this? You're an ugly one." A feminine voice broke the scenery. The person face was covered by bangs and a hood. The witch growled. A grin cracked the thin lips of the mysterious person. Hands on hips, as the person reached for the weapons around thin waist.

The witch narrowed her red eyes and growled and sprint towards the person. With one swift movement, handguns were presented and aimed at the creature.

Golden eyes glisten with amusement as the guns fired.

**BAM BAM BAM BAM**

Four shots to the creatures limbs and kneel to the floor. It screeched in anger and got up to attack. It slash at the other, but the person dodged quickly and landed a roundhouse kick to the creature and was impaled against the wall. The creature growled and the barrel of the gun against its forehead.

"Check mate." The figure said and shot the creature in the head. The witch laid limp and fell to he floor. The trio who had witness the event open the door, and looked to the mysterious person.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia stuttered and look to the person in amazement. The figure looked at the trio, and smirk. A hand yanked the hood and long violet hair shown and dark skin.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." She replied with a toothy grin and gave a small peace sign.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Yoruichi had come to the rescue. And I think you know who else is going to be in the next chapter. Yup! Urahara keisuke! :D**

**I think I did all right with this scene...I think? It's not my favorite but I guess I'll fix it later...or you just leave me a comment if I did good or not. Next Chapter will imply Yaoi and a hint of Renji/Rukia. :) Review, cuz you don't wanna miss the Yaoiness. Bye.**


End file.
